The New Ortho
by SwenfortheWen
Summary: There's a new head of orthopedic surgery on staff, will she end up like the last one?


AN: Hello there! This is my first time writing for this fandom so be kind to me :D I am personally not a fan of the new Arizona ship so I've opted to make up a new ship. I'm sort of picking up from season 13 episode 14 and on so there will be spoilers if you haven't seen that yet, but I won't be following the plot line and I'm pretending Meredith didn't get suspended.

I just recently edited this because people brought some stuff up in the reviews lol I guess I shouldn't be publishing at 12am hahaha

Anyway let me know what you think at the end. Happy reading!

* * *

Meredith Grey, Maggie Pierce, and Alex Karev got out of the car and heading into the hospital. The chief, Miranda Bailey had called a meeting to introduce them to the new head of orthopedic surgery and none of them were happy to be starting their day any early than it needed to be.

A motorcyclists zoomed by the trio inciting a scoff from Maggie. "Why do people drive those things? Do they want to die?"

"I guess some people like to live on the edge." Alex shrugged, "Didn't Kristina used to ride one?"

"She sure did," Meredith laughed, "And we're so glad she came to her senses."

Maggie just shook her head, "I can't imagine why any grown person would choose to ride that death trap."

They entered the hospital doors in silence, all too tired to converse until Meredith asked, "Do we know anything about this new otho?"

"I've got nothing." Maggie answered.

"Me neither, I just hope we aren't being blindsided by another Minnick type." Alex scoffed. That was something none of them wanted to deal with.

The doctors entered the meeting room to find the other department heads and attendings to be sitting around the table. They split up and took their respective spots around the table.

Just as they took their seat the door swung open in entered Bailey and a young looking brunette woman. The first thing they all noticed was the motorcycle helmet in her hand. The woman was a tall, towering over Bailey, but she barely looked over 25. She had tan olive skin and her pupils were almost black. Her chestnut brown hair fell in loose natural curls that barely met her shoulders, while a part of it was tied up in a half knot to keep it out of her eyes. The staff examined the new woman, wondering if she was the doctor they had all woken up to meet.

Bailey motioned towards the helmet in her hand, "You can put all your belongings in your locker right after this meeting."

The woman just nodded. She wore a bored expression as she looked around the room anticipating her introduction.

At that moment Eliza Minnick immediately rushed in the room, "I apologise for my tardiness, I was just briefing the residents." She turned to take her seat finally seeing the new surgeon and immediately recognised the angry scowl "Charlotte?"

"It's Dr. Caldwell," the mysterious woman spoke for the first time. Her tone was harsh and her face lacked any sign of recognition.

Minnick looked absolutely offended but instead of making a scene she simply took her seat so as to not draw anymore attention to herself.

Bailey cleared her throat, "So yes everyone this is our new head of orthopedic surgery, Dr. Caldwell. She's a very gifted surgeon and I hope that you all can assist in showing her the ropes of the hospital."

"That won't be necessary. I can figure it out on my own." Caldwell cut in, brushing off Bailey's introduction with a wave.

"Why yes of course but here at Grey Sloan Memorial we're a team," Bailey emphasised her statement with a stern look at the attendings in the room, "so welcome to the team." She shone a bright smile toward the doctor standing beside her.

Caldwell looked uncomfortable with the smile and returned a taunt closed mouth smile. When Bailey didn't continue to speak, she rolled up her sleeve, checked her watch and asked, "Was that all this meeting was for because I have a surgery scheduled in a few hours and I'd like to get my stuff in a locker and prepped before then."

All the eyes in the room immediately shot to the glimpse of the tattoo that poked out of the doctors sleeve when it was lifted. Bailey looked at her blankly for a moment and finally dismissed them all for the day. She walked out with the new doctor to show her to her locker in the attending lounge.

"Well she seems like a piece of work." Owen Hunt commented.

"That's one way to put it." Richard Webber laughed.

"I wonder what her deal is." Pierce piped in.

The group continued to gossip as they exited the meeting room. At the front of the group Minnick walked briskly to break away from everyone. Arizona Robbins noticed her speedy get away and ran after her.

"So Minnick how do you know Caldwell?" Arizona asked when she got close enough.

Eliza jumped at the sound of a voice behind her, she composed her features, "I don't."

"That's not what your face said in that meeting." The blonde woman raised an eyebrow at her companion.

"Okay, fine. We used to work together, when she was a resident." Minnick turned away from Arizona to grab a file from the nurses station.

"That's it?" Arizona prodded.

Minnick felt the strength of Arizona's scrutinizing look and caved, "We were involved, okay. And that's probably why she didn't want people to know that we knew each other. Probably a good move, seeing as everyone here seems to hate me."

"You and her?" Arizona quirked, ignoring the rest of the other doctor's statement. "She doesn't seem your type." Minnick scoffed, the blonde continued, "Actually she doesn't seem like anyone's type. Does she ever relax?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself." Minnick lifted her chin pointing to the doctor walking towards them.

"Ask me what?" The doctor asked popping up beside Arizona. The blonde was so startled and intimidated by the woman in front of her.

When Minnick realised Arizona was not going to be saying anything anytime soon, she jumped in with a question of her own, "Charlotte are you really going to pretend to not know who I am?"

"My name is Charlie." The woman turned to grab a file and continued, "And I'm sorry that I don't remember you. Maybe a name would help."

"Eliza."

Chrlie stared at the woman a moment longer and suddenly realisation hit her, "Oh Minnick the eunuch, how could I have forgotten."

Minnick scoffed and walked off, leaving the other two to laugh at her outrage.

"So what's the story behind the name?" Arizona now seemed to have gained the courage to talk to the woman beside her.

Caldwell turned to take in the blonde beside her. A small smile played on her lips, "It was what the residents used to call her. Partly because it rhymed and partly because she has no balls."

Arizona struggled to contain her laughter. "I'm Arizona Robbins, by the way, head of pediatric and fetal surgery. No nickname that I know of."

"I guess I'll have to get working on that." Caldwell winked at the blonde and walked off to go and prep for her surgery.

* * *

Review?


End file.
